Because, I Love You
by exolovers
Summary: Salah satu dari antara mereka si 'Penguasa sekolah' menyukai salah seorang murid yang tidak terkenal dan bisa dibilang dia adalah si Moodbaker salah satu dari mereka. Siapa diantara mereka yang menyukai siswa tersebut?


**Tittle : Because, I Love You**

 **Main Cast :**

· **Park Chanyeol**

· **Byun Baekhyun**

· **Find Yourself Others cast**

 **Gendre : School Life, Romance (mungkin), Yaoi**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairing : Chanbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo**

 **DISCLAIMER : STORY BELONG TO AUTHOR. CAST SESUNGGUHNYA HANYA MILIK SM. DAN SAYA HANYA MEMINJAM MEREKA SEBENTAR XD. BILA ADA KESAMAAN CERITA MOHON DIMAAFKAN YAA**

 **WARNING : TYPO EVERYWHERE, BAHASA CAMPUR ADUK/.\**

 **DON'T BE SIDERS !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Be Silent Reader**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **= Happy Reading =**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** **Because, I Love You"**

"Aaaaa… Lihatlah mereka!"

"Iyaaa! Lihat lah mereka! Tampan Sekali…!"

"Chanyeol – oppa!"

"Sehun – oppa!"

"Chen oppa! Dia terlihat seperti malaikat tanpa sayap. Oh tidak…!"

"Lihatlah Kai – oppa..! Dia semakin seksi aja"

"Bagaimana dengan Kris – oppa dia semakin _cool_ saja..! Kris – oppa!"

Ya, itu teriakan setiap pagi para siswi di Hanggeng Senior High School (HSHS) di koridor. Tak heran ketika mereka berteriak seperti itu. Mereka adalah _Genk EXO_ yang terdiri dari Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Wu Yifan, Kim Jongin, dan Kim Jongdae. Mereka bisa dibilang adalah penguasa sekolah. Kenapa? Mereka terlahir dari keluarga yang sangat kaya raya. Tak heran, barang yang mereka gunakan adalah barang-barang yang mewah. Dari kendaraan hingga sepatu yang mereka gunakan pun adalah merek terkenal.

"Hell, liatlah mereka Kyungsoo-ah mereka tebar pesona lagi." Ucap sinis salah satu namja disekolah itu.

Byun Baekhyun, namanya.

Dia adalah siswa yang paling pintar disekolah HSHS ini. Dia bisa masuk kesekolah ini dengan beasiswa. Dia bukan orang yang lahir di lingkungan kaya raya, akan tetapi dia juga bukan orang yang tidak mampu sehingga harus menggunakan beasiswa untuk masuk kesekolah ini. Karna kepintarannya lah dia bisa masuk kesekolah ini.

"Yah, biarkan sajalah mereka Baekhyun-ah. Mereka juga tidak mengganggu kamu kan?" Ucap sahabat sekaligus teman sebangku Baekhyun dikelas.

"Cih, aku paling anti yang namanya tebar pesona. Kenapa juga mereka harus tebar pesona pagi-pagi? Kurang kerjaan sekali."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita masuk ke kelas, dari pada nanti kita kena lagi sama mereka. _Kajja Baekhyun-ah_ "

"Yasudah lah, ayo"

.

.

.

"HAHAHA… Kau bersungguh Oh Sehun? HAHAHA…"

"Iyaa Chanyeol, aku bersungguh-sungguh. Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin aku menggunakan mobil itu hari ini."

"Kau sungguh luar biasa Sehun hahaha…" Gelak Chanyeol didalam kelas yang sedang sepi.

"Aish, mereka ribut sekali. Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi kalau begini…" rutuk Baekhyun.

"Dan satu lagi Chanyeol yang harus kau tahu,"

"Apa itu?"

Sehun pun, berbisik ditelinga chanyeol tentang sesuatu hal yang menurut mereka lucu.

"HAHAHAHA… Kau ini mana mungkin kau bisa seperti itu sehun. Kau gila, ha? Hahaha"

"Yak! Untuk soal ini aku serius Park Chanyeol!" Ulas Sehun.

"Argh, mereka tidak bisa dibiarkan" Baekhyun pun segera berdiri menghampiri mereka yang sedang bercanda ria didalam kelas. Akan tetapi, dengan sigap Kyungsoo menahannya. "Kau mau kemana Baek?" Tanya kyungsoo

"Aku mau ketempat mereka," tunjuk baekhyun kearah Chanyeol dan Sehun "aku ingin mendiamkan mereka kyungsoo. Lepaskan tangan aku"

"Tidak baek. Kau mau kena masalah dengan mereka? Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya marah ke mereka Baek,"

"Tapi Kyungsoo, mereka sudah keterlaluan. Aku tidak suka konsentrasi belajarku terganggu" Baekhyun pun menepis tangannya dari pegangan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Hahaha kau ini Sehun bisa saja-"

"Yak! PARK CHANYEOL! TIDAK BISAKAH KAU DIAM?! AKU JADI TIDAK BISA KONSENTRASI MENGERJAKAN TUGAS!"

Sentak Chanyeol dan Sehun pun menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Begitu pun dengan siswa lain yang sedang berada dikelas.

"Hei bodoh! Bisakah kau tidak usah berteriak? Aku tidak tuli," Kata Chanyeol

"AKU TIDAK-"

"DAN AKU TIDAK SUKA DI BENTAK, IDIOT!" Lanjutnya

Baekhyun tersentak. Dia melihat kekanan atau kekiri, mereka menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti, _matilah kau, Byun Baekhyun_.

"A…aku tidak BODOH dan IDIOT seperti katamu, Park Chanyeol- _ssi_ " ucap Baekhyun sinis walau sedikit gemetar.

"Lalu apa urusannya denganku? Aku yang punya mulut dan KAU…" tunjuk Chanyeol didepan wajah Baekhyun,

"TIDAK BERHAK MENGATURKU!"

BRAK

Bentak Chanyeol sehingga memukul meja. Baekhyun terdiam, dia menelan salivanya kasar. Di lain tempat, Kyungsoo sudah menutup wajahnya dengan buku, dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Sudahlah Chanyeol, kau tidak usah membuang tenagamu seperti ini. Memarahi dia hanya akan membuat emosi mu kacau," tenang Sehun

"Dan kau tuan Byun, lebih baik duduk kembali ditempat mu, jangan membuat dia semakin emosi," ucap Sehun sinis."

"Huh. Baiklah," Kata Baekhyun sambil pergi ketempat duduknya, "Dasar Park Yeoda" rutuk Baekhyun.

"Apa kau bilang bodoh?!" tanya Chanyeol marah

"Sudahlah Chanyeol tidak bagus kau marah – marah dipagi hari, mendingan kita keluar saja. Sepertinya Mood kau buruk ketika berada dikelas, _kajja_ " ajak Sehun keluar kelas

Baekhyun pun duduk kembali ditempat duduknya, dan Kyungsoo langsung berhadapan dengannya,

"Kau mau cari mati ha, Baekhyun? Kau tahu tidak, kau itu tadi sedang berhadapan dengan seorang penguasa sekolah. Kau gila apa?" ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

"Aku bukan cari mati Kyungsoo, tapi ak-"

"Ingat ya BODOH. Masalah kita belum selesai." Ucap Chanyeol dingin dan sinis kepada Baekhyun ketika dia lewat disamping Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersentak.

"Yang sabar ya tuan Byun," ucap Sehun sambil menepuk bahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa bertatapan. _Matilah kau Baekhyun_ rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati. Baekhyun yang hanya bisa melihat Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa senyum kecut. Selama dia bersekolah di sekolah ini, belum ada yang namanya dia mendapatkan masalah. Maupun dalam pelajaran atau dengan siswa yang lain. Entah kenapa, dia hari ini mendapatkan dirinya berani sekali membentak salah satu dari mereka, penguasa sekolah.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun cemas kepada Kyungsoo

"Aku juga tidak tahu Baek, kau sendiri tadi yang berani membentaknya. Sudah kubilang jangan pernah berurusan dengan salah satu dari mereka. Tapi hari ini, kau sudah berurusan dengan mereka Baek. Biasanya kau tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu," kata Kyungsoo ikutan cemas

"Aku juga tidak tahu Kyungsoo-ah. Tiba-tiba saja aku muak dengan keributannya yang selalu dia buat." Kata Baekhyun jujur

"Semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa denganmu, Baekhyun" harap Kyungsoo

 _Semoga saja…_ harap Baekhyun didalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

BRAK

Pukulan sebuah tangan ke meja. Jongin, Kris, dan Chen sentak terkejut ketika Chanyeol memukul meja. Mereka yakin, pasti hari ini ada yang membuat mood seorang Park Chanyeol hancur. Mereka pun menoleh kearah Sehun yang tentunya sekelas dengan Chanyeol. Jongin dan Chen berada dikelas 2-B, dan Kris berada di kelas 3-A. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Sehun berada dikelas 2-A. Sehun yang ditatap malah menatap balik kearah mereka. Dan akhirnya Sehun pun membuka suara,

"Ya, moodnya untuk saat ini sudah rusak" ucap Sehun enteng

"Siapa yang membuatnya?" Tanya Chen. Chen adalah anggota mereka yang sangat tenang dan tidak merasa 'sok berkuasa' disekolah.

"Byun Baekhyun, anak kelas 2-A" ucap Sehun "sekelas dengan kami" lanjutnya.

"Woah… Aku rasa, aku pernah mendengar nama anak itu,"pikir Kris

"Ya _hyung_ , dia anak yang berprestasi dan sering dipandang baik oleh guru, dan anak beasiswa," jelas Chen

"Oooh aku baru ingat. Dan dia cantik bukan?" ucap Kris "Untuk seorang namja, dia bisa dibilang cantik" lanjutnya

"Bisa tidak, kalian tidak usah membahas dia?! Aku muak mendengar namanya. Siapa tadi namanya?" Ucap Chanyeo dingin

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Ha iya itu. Lihat saja nanti apa yang akan aku lakukan padanya, haha" kata Chanyeol dengan ketawa sinisnya.

Kris, Jongin, Chen, dan Sehun pun hanya bisa bertukar pandang

"Sudahlah yeol, minum air ini dulu, mungkin bisa memperbaiki mood mu hari ini, atau membuat hati mu tenang.." kata Chen sambil menyodorkan sekaleng minuman yang dibelinya tadi. Dan, kaleng minuman itu pun dia ambil dan segera diteguknya.

"Hei Sehun, kalau bicara soal namja cantik, apakah kau tidak teringat seseorang?" kata Jongin memecahkan kecanggungan, yang dipanggil pun segera menoleh ke arah jongin

"Yak hitam! Apa yang barusan kau bicarakan, _eoh_?" ucap Sehun sedikit emosi,

"Haha santai dulu cadel, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Aku hanya bertanya, apakah kau ingat seseorang yang berwajah cantik juga? Haha" Galak Jongin

"Yak! Aku tidak cadel dan aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu!" bentak Sehun

"Namja cantik. Ohiya aku baru ingat juga, apakah kau tidak ingat Oh Sehun?" Ucap Kris ikutan

"Namja cantik? Siapa hyung?" Tanya Chen kepada Kris. Kris pun berbisik kepada Chen siapa yang mereka maksud.

"Ooooh aku baru ingat juga sehunie, hahaha" gelak Chen

"TIDAK BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM?!" gertak Chanyeol kepada mereka,

Mereka semua terdiam, tak ada satu patah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Kris hyung terdiam karna dia terkejut dan sontak ikut terdiam. Jongin yang memulai pun, segera melihat kearah lain, sedangkan Chen sibuk dengan _handphone_ nya. Sehun? Ya, dia terkejut dengar teriakan Chanyeol yang tepat pada telinga sebelahnya.

 **-DIWAKTU YANG SAMA, DILAIN TEMPAT-**

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang asik mengerjakan tugas dari guru Kim, mereka berdua adalah murid yang pintar dikelas 2-A. Dan Baekhyun, suka sekali dijuluki _namja cantik_ dikarenakan kulitnya yang mulus, putih tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun. Jika dilihat dari sisi parasnya, dia sangat cantik disbanding dengan siswa namja yang berada dikelas mereka. Tak heran jika ada seorang namja yang naksir sama dia. Akan tetapi, mereka masih bisa sewajarnya saja. Maksud disini sewajarnya saja, namja yang naksir atau suka kepada Baekhyun sadar bahwa dia adalah namja.

Disela – sela dia mengerjakan tugas dari guru Kim, dia sempat termenung memikirkan hal tadi.

 _'_ _Ingat ya BODOH, masalah kita belum selesai'_

 **-Baekhyun POV-**

 _'_ _Ingat ya BODOH, masalah kita belum selesai'_

Kata-kata itu selalu terpikir sama aku, sehingga aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan tugas yang baru diberikan guru Kim.

 _'_ _Baekhyun! Kenapa kau cari masalah dengannya? Bukannya kau tidak suka berurusan dengan para penguasa sekolah? Bukannya dulu kau bilang, kau paling anti sama mereka? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa tadi kau mencari masalah besar kemereka. Ke si Park Chanyeol. Apakah kau ingat dulu Baekhyun, dia dulu pernah mengeluarkan seorang siswa hanya karna menggores mobil barunya dan tidak sengaja menumpahkan air ke seragamnya? Astaga Baek, kau dalam masalah besar…'_

"Baek…" Tegur Kyungsoo kepadaku

"Ahh..I…iyaa? Ehehe" kataku gagap

"Kau kenapa? Aku liat dari tadi kau melamun. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Soalnya susah?" kata Kyungsoo terhadapku

"Ah nggak, itu… Kyungsoo-ah, maukah kau membantu ku?" Pintaku

"Membantumu? Buat mengerjakan soal?" tanyanya dengan mata ciri khasnya /you knowlah, hehe/

"Bukan… mengerjakan tugas ini, bukan. Tapi, ehehe" cengenges ku

"Apa? Cepat katakan" katanya malas

"Aku mau minta bantuan mu buat minta maaf kepada Chanyeol" ucapku dengan _puppy eyes_ yang kupunya

"APA?!" teriaknya "Nggak Baek, nggak. Aku tidak mau ikut campur dalam masalah kalian. Urusalah masalahmu sendiri Baek" Ucapnya tegas

"Yaa apa susahnya sih membantu temanmu sendiri. Atau tidak, kau membantuku mencarikan cara untuk minta maaf kepadanya?"tanyaku takut-takut

"Hmmm… Baiklah aku akan mencarikan cara agar kau bisa minta maaf kepadanya. Ingat ya Baek, CARA bukan yang lain." Katanya

"Woaah terima kasih Kyungsoo-ah, kau memang temanku paling baik, hahaha" candaku

Aku minta tolong kepada Kyungsoo untuk menemukan cara agar aku bisa minta maaf kedapa Chanyeol soal insiden yang tadi pagi. Awalnya aku sungguh takut buat berhadapan lagi dengannya, tapi dengan berat hati aku harus minta maaf kepadanya agar dia mau memaafkan aku. Akan tetapi,

 _Bagaimana kalau nanti dia mempermalukanku? Bagaimana kalau nanti dia malah membentakku lagi? Bagaimana kalau nanti dia menyuruhku yang aneh-aneh? Bagaimana kalau nanti aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah seperti anak-anak yang kemaren? Bagaimana nanti beasiswa ku dicabut olehnya?_

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan pun mulai memenuhi kepala ku, aku jadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi terhadap tugas yang diberikan guru Kim tadi. Aku jadi tidak focus karena pertanyaan bertubi – tubi datang dikepala ku. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hal yang akan membuat orang tuaku kecewa. Ah tidak, tidak mungkin akan terjadi hal-hal aneh. Semoga saja, aku hanya bisa berharap.

 **-Baekhyun POV End-**

 _Kring_

 _Kring_

 _Kring_

Itu adalah suara bel istirahat. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sepakat buat mencari Chanyeol disekitar area sekolah, terutama di kantin. Mereka harus mencari Chanyeol sebelum Chanyeol yang mencari mereka. Karena apa? Karena kalau Chanyeol yang sudah mencari mereka, tidak akan pernah selesai masalahnya.

 **-DIKANTIN-**

"Mereka dimana ya? Dilapangan ngga ada, dikoridor manapun ngga ada. Kira – kira mereka duduk dimana ya kalau dikantin?" Baekhyun berusaha mencari sosok Chanyeol diseluruh penjuru sekolah, akan tetapi, NIHIL. Chanyeol ngga ada dimana pun, hanya satu harapannya. Kantin. _Semoga saja dia ada dikantin_ harap Baekhyun.

"Baek, itu mereka disana," tunjuk Kyungsoo kearah meja ditengah yang penghuninya Cuma ada 5 orang. Chanyeol, Kris, Jongin, Chen, dan Sehun. Tidak ada selain mereka yang duduk disitu. Karena itu bisa dibilang singgasana mereka ketika dikantin, tempatnya sangat strategis, dibawah _AC_ , kipas angin, dan mereka pun dengan seenaknya saja memerintah penjual dikantin untuk mengantarkan makanan ke meja mereka.

 _Kena kau, Byun._

Ternyata dari tadi Chanyeol sudah memerhatikan Baekhyun dari kejauhan. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari.

 **-Chanyeol POV-**

 _Kena kau, Byun._

 _Hah, beraninya berdua dengan temannya si mata burung hantu itu,_ batinku

 _Mereka menunjuk kearah sini, ada apa dengan disini? Apakah dia… ternyata, dia punya nyali yang kuat juga, tuan Byun._

"Chan…" tegur Sehun

"Ah… ada apa?" tanyaku dingin, seolah aku sedang menutup kegugupan ku tadi.

"Kau sedang melamunkan apa?" Tanya Sehun sambil dikerutkan keningnya.

"Sepertinya kita kedatangan mangsa baru," ucapku sinis sambil mengangkat alis sebelah

"Siapa?" Tanya Jongin

"Lihat saja…" kataku tak acuh tetap pada pandangan ku kearah Si tuan Byun.

Sontak mereka ber empat juga melihat kearah ku yang sama,

 _Welcome to the real world, Mr. Byun._ batin ku

"Maksudmu Baekhyun? Apa yang mau kau perbuat dengannya, Yeol?" kata Kris

"Iya Chanyeol, apa yang ingin kau perbuat dengannya?" sambung Chen

"Lihat saja…" kataku

 **-Chanyeol POV End-**

"Ayok kita kesana kyungie, aku ingin cepat – cepat minta maaf dengannya" Kata Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Akan tetapi Kyungsoo bungkam. Matanya tak beralih dari pandangan kearah tempat duduk Chanyeol dan teman-temannya.

"Ayolah kyungie, jangan memperlama waktu. Aku harus ke perpustakaan juga.." rengek Baekhyun kepada kyungsoo

"Baek…" kata Kyungsoo "Aku…aku ingin ke toilet, ya toilet. Aku kebelet, hehe" bohongnya.

"Bukannya tadi kau sudah ke toilet kyung?" Sidak Baekhyun

"Ya aku sakit perut. Sepertinya tadi pagi aku salah makan deh, jadinya sakit perut begini. Aku duluan ya Baek, aku tunggu di perpus. Fighting!" kata kyungsoo sembari pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri.

"Huft… Mau ngga mau aku harus sendiri ketemu dengan tuan Park Giant. Huft…" kataku, akan tetapi ada yang memegang tanganku yang hendak pergi, aku pun menoleh…

"Hyung…"

"Kyungsoo memintaku menemanimu buat ketemu dengan si Park Chanyeol, baek"

"Tapi hyung…"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita temui dia. Katanya kau ingin minta maaf kepadanya"

"Ahh… Ne hyung," kataku sembari senyum

" _Kajja"_ ajaknya

' _Gomawo Luhan Hyung…'_

.

.

.

.

"Permisi…" ucap Baekhyun sedikit keras tapi sopan

Sontak mereka berlima melihat kesumber suara, terlebih sehun. Dia bukannya melihat kesumber suara, melainkan kesebelah si sumber suara.

"Hmm ada apa ya, Baekhyun- _ssi_?" Tanya Chen buka suara

"Aku ingin bicara kepada Chanyeol, Chen-ssi" Kata Baekhyun sopan

"Chanyeol- _ssi_ , ada yang ingin berbicara padamu. Perhatikanlah sebentar" Pinta Kris

"Chan-"

"PERHATIAN SEMUANYA. BISA TENANG SEBENTAR? ADA YANG INGIN BERBICARA" teriaknya kepada seluruh isi kantin.

Hening.

"Ayo lanjutkan kata-katamu, Baekhyun- _ssi_ " Ucap Chanyeol sinis

 _Huft. Emang dasar penguasa sekolah ya kayak gini. Bisanya mengatur aktivitas orang saja. Apasalahnya sih dengarkan saja kata-kataku tanpa menyuruh mereka diam,_ batin Baekhyun

"Hei tuan Baekhyun, apa yang anda ingin sampaikan kepada saya?" tanyanya dengan sinis

"Aku ingin-" belum selesai Baekhyun berbicara dia sudah memotongnya kembali

"Lebih keras Byun Baekhyun. Ada apa dengan suaramu? Bukankah ketika dikelas suaramu menggelegar seperti petir?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan remehnya

Sontak teman – temannya tertawa. Menertawai Baekhyun lebih tepatnya. Tapi ada satu dari antara temannya yang tidak ketawa. Oh Sehun.

 _Ada apa dengan Oh Sehun? Kenapa dia tidak tertawa? Bukankah jika Chanyeol berbuat yang membuat orang malu dia akan tertawa? Tapi kenapa dia malah menundukkan kepalanya seperti itu?_ Batin Baekhyun

BRAK

"Yak! BYUN BAEKHYUN! KATANYA KAU INGIN BICARA DENGANKU? APA YANG INGIN KAU BICARAKAN, BODOH?!" katanya Chanyeol dengan nada membentak sekaligus berteriak

"A…Aku…" kata Baekhyun gagap

 **-Baekhyun POV-**

 _Ah sial, dia ingin mempermalukan aku ternyata. Sial. Kenapa juga aku harus memilih kantin sebagai tempat perminta maafku? Sial kau Park Chanyeol._ Rutukku dalam hati

BRAK

Aku tersontak mendengar bunyi gebrakan meja.

"Yak! BYUN BAEKHYUN! KATANYA KAU INGIN BICARA DENGANKU? APA YANG INGIN KAU BICARAKAN, BODOH?!" katanya Chanyeol dengan nada membentak sekaligus berteriak

"A…Aku…" kataku gagap, _ah sial kenapa juga mesti gagap. Habislah kau Baekhyun_ sesal ku dalam hati,

"Dia ingin minta maaf kepadamu, Park Chanyeol- _ssi_ "

Sontak aku melihat kearah Luhan hyung, kenapa dia ikut campur dalam urusanku? Dan aku melihat Chanyeol dan temannya terdiam ketika Luhan hyung berbicara, terlebih Sehun. Dia langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat kearah Luhan hyung. Ada apa dengan mereka dan Luhan hyung?

Sehun berdiri dan menarik kasar tangan Luhan hyung, apa yang mau dilakukan anak itu? Siapa yang akan membantuku menghadapi si Giant? Oh no, tamatlah riwayat aku ini. Chanyeol, Kris, Chen, dan Jongin mereka saling tukar pandang. Seperti ada suatu hal antara mereka dengan Luhan hyung, tapi apa? Ini kenapa suasananya jadi hening begini? Keajaiban, kantin yang awalnya seperti pasar yang ramai akan tetapi sekarang kantin menjadi hening. Seperti sedang ujian dengan guru Ahn, guru tergalak disekolah.

Hening.

Hening.

"Ehem…" Chanyeol akhirnya buka suara "Lanjutkan kata-katamu tuan Baekhyun. Dan kalian semua," perintah Chanyeol "Kalian semua tetap beraktivitas tapi dengan tanpa suara! Siapa yang bersuara, lihat saja nanti. Ayo lanjutkan Baekhyun- _ssi_ " Ucapnya sinis kepadaku.

 _Glek_

"Aku ingin minta maaf padamu Chanyeol _-ssi_ , soal yang tadi-" belum selesai aku melanjutkannya dia sudah memotong perkataan ku lagi

"APA? KAU INGIN MINTA MAAF?!" Chanyeol gelak, diikuti dengan tiga teman lainnya, sedangkan semua yang berada dikantin diam, kecuali mereka ber empat.

 **-Baekhyun POV End-**

 **-Diwaktu yang sama, Dilain tempat-**

Sehun masih menarik kasar tangan Luhan hingga membawa mereka ke taman. Luhan yang hendak ingin menepiskan tangannya sedari tadi tidak bisa, karena semakin Luhan ingin melepaskan tangannya, semakin kuat pegangan tangan Sehun ditangannya. "Lepaskan aku, Oh sehun," pinta Luhan sedari tadi kepada Sehun. Akan tetapi Sehun tidak menggubrisnya, dia tetap membawa Luhan ke taman.

"Lepaskan aku, Sehunie!" pinta Luhan yang terakhir sembari menepis tangannya.

Sehun terdiam, dan langsung balik badan hingga berhadapan dengan Luhan. Mata Sehun menatap mata Luhan. Dikepalanya banyak sekali bertanya – tanya, _ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia harus ikut campur dalam masalah ini? Kenapa dia?_

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Luhan dingin

"Luhan hyung, apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Kau ingin mendapat masalah dari Chanyeol? Apa kau ingin-"

"Itu bukan urusanmu lagi, Oh Sehun" putus Luhan "Kenapa kau masih mengurusi hidupku? Urusi saja urusanmu dan urusan teman – temanmu," sambung Luhan

"Tapi kenapa harus Baekhyun, hyung? Kenapa?" rengek Sehun kepada Luhan

"Sudahlah Sehun, tak perlu kau seperti ini lagi. Aku tidak akan luluh seperti dulu. Sudah cukup untuk yang dulu kau seperti ini," Ucap Luhan sembari meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya bisa melihat punggung Luhan dari tempat ia berdiri.

"LUHAN HYUNG!" teriak Sehun akhirnya, dia sudah capek dengan sikap dingin Luhan selama ini kepadanya. Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap Luhan yang selalu seperti ini. Ini adalah kesempatan dia untuk berbicara dengan Luhan.

Luhan pun berhenti ketika mendengar teriakan Sehun. _Dia pikir aku tidak dengar sehingga harus teriak seperti itu? Tidak ada sopannya,_ batin Luhan. Ia pun balik badan dan berjalan beberapa langkah ketempat sehun.

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, aku tidak tuli. Ada apa?" katanya dingin. Sehun paling benci sikap Luhan yang sekarang. Kemana sikap Luhan yang dulu? Kemana Luhan Hyung?

"Aku ingin bicara padamu hyung," pinta Sehun baik – baik kepadanya.

"Ya sudah bicara saja, aku dengar." Sikap Luhan masih sama, acuh tak acuh dengannya

"LUHANIE! BISA TIDAK KAU-"

"Berhenti memanggil aku dengan panggilang itu, BODOH!" Potong Luhan dan segera pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendirian. Dia tidak memperdulika Sehun yang terus memanggilnya. Dia tidak suka dipanggil dengan panggilan itu. Panggilan itu akan mengingatkannya kepada masa lalunya. _Jangan pernah memanggil aku itu lagi, Oh Sehun._ Batin Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Next? Or Delete?~**

 **Hai readers... Saya baru pertama kalinya membuat FF seperti ini, huhuhuhu... Well, author ingin Review dari readers semua ya.. Berikan author saran readers bagaimana untuk selanjutnya supaya ceritanya semakin WOW dan menegangkan(?)**

 **Oke sekian dari author bila ada salah kata mohon dimaapken..**

 **Jangan lupa REVIEW ya readers...**

 **Juseyoo, jebalyo. hehe. Annyeong...**


End file.
